


[Podfic] Not Married to His Work

by NotMeMyFriends (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock is Not Married To His Work, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/NotMeMyFriends
Summary: John is fed up with Sherlock's claims that he is "Married to his work" especially in the face of so much evidence to the contrary. He sets out to prove Sherlock wrong.Not podficced by sherlockian4evr, but by a friend who wishes to remain anonymous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Married to His Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709984) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4h21t88q5qm8nmn). 11.94MB


End file.
